


Just A Little Favor

by BatBrainss, LadyXanax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, Goyle crying, Harry is a huge idiot, Lucius Malfoy being a perv, M/M, Other, Scat, Sex, Sincerely Kendra, Snape using eBay, poop fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBrainss/pseuds/BatBrainss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXanax/pseuds/LadyXanax
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has plans for Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. Lots of non-con sex. Snape and Mad-Eye Moody appear a little bit. Harry is an asshole, so if you'll get offended at my ridiculing of him then gtfo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. Got some more hot slash for y'all to read. Y'all should like it, it's got y'all your favorite characters from Harry Potter. Enjoy.

It was nighttime in Hogwarts, and Crabbe and Goyle needed to pee. They were tiptoeing through the cold hallways, their tootsies freezing up from the sheer lack of warmth from the stone floor.  
"It's cold," Crabbe whispered, his breath becoming cold clouds in the air. "Where's the bathroom?"  
"We'll find it," Goyle whispered as he held Crabbe close. "I...I promise."  
Crabbe squeaked, his eyes squinting up into nothingness on his face as he tried his best to control his bladder. Goyle gulped as he pointed his illuminated wand at what he thought was the bathroom, only to see it was a painting. A painting of Lucius Malfoy.  
"Where are you boys going?" Lucius Malfoy's painting purred, his hair blowing in the breeze. Breeze, you may ask? It was a painting of Lucius on a ship, the trade winds blustering his blonde locks. He was supposed to be a pirate, because there was a parrot on his shoulder. Which had Dumbledore's head, but that is unimportant.  
"We're, uh.." Goyle gulped. "We're looking for the lavatories."  
"Ha ha!" Lucius chuckled, pointing down the hall with his hook hand. "Down there. Happy pissing, brats."  
"We're not brats!" Crabbe screamed, his shrill voice filling up the stone hallways. His voice continued to echo through the castle, jostling all the professors in their slumbers. Somewhere, Mad-Eye Moody farted in his sleep.  
Lucius Malfoy the Pirate chuckled as he disappeared into his ship, off to pee in his own pee bucket. Goyle rolled his eyes and led Crabbe towards the lavatories. "C'mon, let's go."  
Soon they had made it to the bathrooms. Goyle let go of Crabbe, and Crabbe walked into the bathroom.  
"I'll go first," he said nervously.  
"Yeh," Goyle said. "Go on."  
Crabbe gulped and tiptoed into the bathroom, Goyle eyeing the boy's ass. It was big and shapeless, just how Goyle liked them. But he tried to shake the horrible thoughts from his peanut-shaped head. He couldn't be attracted to Crabbe! He had sold his heart and soul to Malfoy (Draco Malfoy). He couldn't find more room in his tiny heart for another man, let alone Crabbe, who was a big man.  
Goyle sighed, rubbing sweat from his low forehead. As he waited for his friend to come out of the bathroom, everything suddenly spun around and faded to black.

 

"Where am I?" Goyle said, looking around confusedly. He saw Crabbe lying next to him, also looking around confusedly.  
"You are in my pleasure room, boy," Lucius Malfoy's voice came booming from above them. Goyle and Crabbe looked up, terrified, and saw Lucius Malfoy in the flesh, standing over them wearing black leather corsets and bondage. It was only when the boys noticed this that they noticed that they themselves too were tied up in leather bondage. Even worse, Crabbe was wearing a novelty thong that was made to look like an elephant.  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Crabbe yelled. "Why are you doing this to us??!"  
"Oh, it's just a small favor." Lucius grinned. "You failed to protect my son last night from Potter and his friends! So, I need you to do something for me..."  
"WHAT?!" both boys screamed, ears flexing and turning red.  
Lucius Malfoy whipped them with his leather flogs. "Be my sex slaves of course! You stupid swine!"  
And with that, Lucius Malfoy told Crabbe to get on his hands and knees and pretend to be a horse. This required Crabbe to not only let Lucius Malfoy ride on his back and make cowboy noises, but to also making convincing neighing sounds.  
"Oh come on, boy!" Lucius yelled, hitting Crabbe with his flog. "Neigh! Neigh like a real horse!"  
"Neigh!" Crabbe said, having forgotten what a horse sounded like.  
"Tragic!" Lucius kicked Crabbe in the teeth and proceeded to trample him. "Fuck you, boy! Goyle! You're next!"  
Goyle crept over, crying. Lucius forced the boy to lick his own asshole.  
"Yes, lick it!" Lucius breathed as he played with his own chicken.  
"Nooooo!!!" Goyle screamed as he continued to lick his own butthole, poop remnants and all.  
"Oh yes..." Lucius licked his lips and kissed Goyle right on the shit-encrusted lips. Goyle cried harder and then fell over, twitching and spasming due to the highly traumatic events currently encapsulating his being.  
Crabbe watched on, terrified. Lucius grabbed the boy and pulled at his hair, which is impossible because Crabbe has very little of it.  
"Boy! Lick your friend's asshole, then lick mine!" Lucius yelled as he whipped Goyle, who was still twitching.  
"No!!!!" Crabbe screamed. "I'd rather die!"  
"Then DIE!" Lucius took out his wand. "Avada Kedavra!"  
Crabbe fell over, dead. Goyle watched.  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" he screamed, tears streaking down his tear-streaked face as he continued to twitch, this time even faster. "CRABBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEE!!!!!"  
"Silence, boy!" Lucius Malfoy proceeded to sit his great ass down on Goyle's twitching face, looking around expectantly as Goyle inadvertently licked it up because his tongue was twitching, too.  
"Ah yes!" Lucius screamed. "Good! Eat my asshole!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Goyle screamed, but licked it anyways.  
Suddenly, the door slammed open. Lucius and Goyle both looked to see who it was. It was Mad-Eye Moody.  
"What's all this noise in here eh???" Mad-Eye barked, his magic eye rolling about and detecting the fornication in the room. "Oh, you making love?"  
"Leave us, Mad-Eye!" Lucius barked. "This is my love nest, and mine only!"  
Goyle, sensing a good opportunity to send shit flying, bit down on Lucius's asshole meat.  
"AAHAHHHHHHH!!!!" Lucius went flying into the air, and Goyle for a moment was free. As he grinned and relished his freedom, he didn't realize gravity would get the better of Lucius.  
"...!!!" Goyle's eyes widened. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
And down came Lucius's ass again, pressing Goyle's face into the carpet. Lucius rubbed his cheeks on Goyle's face, and Goyle made blubbering noises.  
Mad-Eye grinned at all this. "Mm, hot! I want some!"  
"No!" Lucius yelled. "This is my love nest, and mine--"  
Too late, Mad-Eye dropped his drawers and sat on Lucius Malfoy's face. Malfoy spluttered annoyingly, but it was already happening. He was inadvertently eating Mad-Eye's asshole.  
"Harder! Harder!" Mad-Eye yelled angrily, pooting into Lucius Malfoy's mouth.  
"GBRBRBRBRBR!!!" Lucius Malfoy grunted, but did it anyway.  
And the ass-eating sandwich went on. Goyle choked on Lucius's diarrhea (it came to that point) and Lucius gargled Mad-Eye's ass juice. All was rather well until Harry Potter came in.  
"Professor!" he yelped. "I need help with my homework!"  
"Go away, Potter!" Mad-Eye yelled. "Potty Potter! Ha ha!"  
Harry gasped and left the room, unsure of what his eyes had just witnessed. He only just left the room for twenty seconds when another unwelcome visitor came knocking--Severus Snape.  
"What is all this ruckus?!" he yelled, wearing his black nightgown with a black nightcap.  
"Severus!" Mad-Eye yelled. "Come sit on my face, will ya'?!?!?"  
Snape eyed the ass sandwich, detecting the high levels of e.coli infection going on. "...Excuse me, I am only here to pick up my laptop. Lucius was borrowing it."  
Lucius Malfoy spat out Mad-Eye's asshole, causing the ex-auror to go flying into the dresser and lying there like a hung-up jacket, unconscious. "Snape!! Sit on my face!!"  
But Snape was too busy on the computer, looking up things on Amazon.com.  
Lucius growled and turned around, grabbing Goyle by the ears. "Goyle! Listen here, brat! You will masturbate in front of me...and I will masturbate in front of you..."  
"No!" Goyle screamed, nose flaring and unflaring.  
"Yes!" Lucius whipped his dick out and stuck it up Goyle's butt. Goyle screamed as the older man thrusted in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in and out and in. And then out.  
"AHHHHHH!!" Goyle moaned sensually and sexually, back arching up like a rollercoaster.  
"Ahhhhhhh..." Lucius moaned in turn, sexually and sensually. He threw back his head, wig falling off and revealing his bald head. "Yes!! I'm going to come in you, brat!"  
"NOOOO!!!" Goyle screamed.  
"YEAHHHHH!!!"  
Lucius Malfoy ejaculated hard in Goyle's ass, his milky seed dripping out from the boy's wide asshole. He sighed and pulled out, and Goyle's asshole puckered up.  
"Yeah..." Lucius Malfoy came a little more, his body in such a state of euphoria he couldn't help but let out a little flatulence. "Uh....Goyle...you brat..."  
Goyle cried a lot as he, too, farted. Some cum came out, and Lucius coughed.  
"That was good....." Lucius purred, stroking Goyle's pudgy face. "That was really good. Let's do it again sometime...brat."  
And Lucius disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Goyle sobbed and scratched his ear, in a shock.


	2. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snape wants some of Goyle's body, so he does some homework with him. Goyle has no idea what Snape really wants from him...  
> Harry Potter is an idiot so if you like him dont complain to me about it. Just gtfo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. Another chapter is up. Tell me what you think in the comments and subscribe. Thanks. Love y'all. Hope you enjoy it. *winks*

Goyle was in his room crying. He was suffering major episodes of PTSD due to the traumatizing events of last night. That being getting raped by Lucius Malfoy and Mad-Eye Moody, and then watching his best friend Crabbe get killed.  
"Crabbe....why???...." Goyle sobbed into his pillow, which was soggy from all his tears. He had been crying all night. But he had homework to do, so he got up and began doing his homework at his desk.  
But then his door knocked. "What is it?" Goyle said, getting up and opening it. Standing there was Severus Snape, only wearing a silk robe.  
"Goyle!" he yelled. "You haven't turned in your homework..."  
"I'm doing it right now?!" Goyle yelled, pointing at his desk. There was his homework, still currently untouched. A half-eaten granola bar sparked Goyle's interest and he dove towards it and began eating it in front of Severus Snape.  
Snape frowned. "We have to do your homework in my office. You're late to submitting it. Come!"  
Goyle was dragged down the hallway into Snape's office, granola hanging out of his mouth. Once they got to Snape's office, Snape threw Goyle against the wall and slammed the door shut.  
"Ow!!!!" Goyle yelled. "What are you doing?!?!?!"  
"Homework," sneered Snape as he pulled off his robe, revealing his pudgy naked body. The only spot on his body that had hair was, inexplicably, his belly button. Everywhere else was bare.  
"AAAAH!!!!" Goyle screamed as he tried to escape from the room, but failed. Snape grabbed him and threw him against the wall again, Goyle slipping off and leaving a damp skid mark.  
"Now!" Snape took out his wand and pointed it at Goyle. "Reveal...your secrets..."  
And Goyle's clothing instantly disappeared in a puff of pink smoke. Goyle was nude, and somehow he had grown a thick coat of hair on his back overnight. Wizard PTSD side effects most likely.  
"Nice, boy!" Snape yelled, looking over Goyle's body. "You look like a bear......"  
"I am not a bear!!!" Goyle yelled as he tried to open the door again, to escape. "Let me out!!!!! I'm tired of being a sex slave?!!!!!!"  
Snape grabbed Goyle by the ears and began to thrust into the boy's penis, the boy screaming in pleasure. Snape then realized he had to urinate, so he peed all over Goyle's face. Goyle fell over, gargling on the pee of the head of Slytherin house.  
"Yes...." Snape sneered, watching Goyle gargle it. "Now swallow it!"  
Goyle whimpered as Snape kicked Goyle in the dick. Goyle swallowed it and also spat some out, specking Snape's face with his own Snape pee.  
"!!!! Stupid boy!!!!" Snape smacked Goyle upside the head and turned around, shoving his gigantic ass into Goyle's face. "Now eat my asshole, like you ate Lucius's!!!!!!"  
"!!" Goyle began eating it, because he didn't want to get peed on again. Snape moaned sensually and sexually and erotically as he opened and closed his asscheeks on Goyle's face, the bloodflow getting cut off there.  
"Yes!!!" Snape roared as he came all over the carpet of his office, the milky seed seeping in there and getting wasted. Snape, getting an idea, wheeled around and faced Goyle, whose face was now a peculiar shade of brown.  
"Boy..." He grabbed Goyle and flipped the boy upside down, and then took out his wand. "Excretio!"  
Goyle's ass began pouring out shit, churning out gallons of the man earth by the second. Snape cackled and positioned his face underneath Goyle's overflowing ass, then opened his mouth wide. The respective fluids of life poured into the teacher's mouth, and he gargled it with pleasure.  
"Mmmmmm..." Snape moaned as some diarrhea got into his eyes, coloring the whites of them a delicate shade of chestnut. "...Oh yes....boy..."  
"AAAHHHHH!!!" Goyle yelled, his ass getting a workout.  
"That's enough!!!" Snape got up, struggling at first because of all the sludge getting showered down his neck, then shimmied around Goyle and began masturbating over the boy's shitting figure, lumps of fat on his body jiggling uncomfortably.  
"Yes!!~!!" Snape roared. "Keep pooping!!!!"  
"I am popping!!!" Goyle screamed, crying. All this was reminding him of the previous night, and he sobbed all the harder.  
Snape bellowed as he ejaculated all over Goyle's shitting asshole, essentially causing an enema to take place. Goyle's anus puckered up, then spewed out triple the amounts of shit, and now, Snape's seed. The entire office became covered in a thick layer of cum and shit, and Goyle and Snape were stuck in the middle of it all, covered up in the magic themselves.  
"Professor Snape!!!" Goyle wailed finally, after his ass stopped churning out toxic sludge. "Why did you do this to me......"  
Snape smirked as he kissed Goyle on the dirty dirty mouth. "Because I love you. I love you forever...."  
But then the door opened, and it was Harry.  
"Professor!" Harry screamed. "I had a vision Voldemort destroyed the world!"  
"Go away, Potter!" Snape snapped snapishly. "Potty Potter! Hahahahaha!!!"  
Harry gasped and slammed the door shut, unsure what was becoming of Hogwarts the once-respected school. Snape guffawed and looked Goyle in the eye.  
"Gregory..." he whispered, dark eyes scintillating with the sparks of a lustful relationship. "I...I have never felt the way I feel about you before...."  
Goyle sobbed. "Sir!! I can't love you back! You raped me!"  
"No I didn't!!" Snape roared, standing up, his big dick lolling about between his pudgy cottage cheese thighs. "It was all you! You seduced me!"  
"No!! You seduced me!" Goyle whined back, grabbing Snape's leg and hugging it as he cried. "I just want it all to stop! It hurts! It hurts...!!!!"  
"I know..." Snape purred, hugging Goyle back. "I am sorry I am a confused and angry person....I will treat you well....."  
Goyle cried hard and Snape stuck a finger up his anus. Goyle gasped, then began moaning.  
"Oh....Oh Professor Snape...." Goyle moaned sensually.  
Snape leered and stuck his whole hand up there. Then, he proceeded to fist Goyle.  
"AAAHHHH!!!" Goyle moaned, arching his back. "PROFESSOR SNAPE!!!"  
"Gregory Goyle!" Snape moaned back, the very sensation of his wrist getting hugged by Goyle's elastic asshole pleasuring the pudgy older man.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH....." Goyle moaned, the brunette blushing uncontrollably.  
"Ahahhhh...." Snape moaned back, the raven-haired older man cumming a little bit. Some of the cum landed on Goyle's dick.  
"AhhhhgAHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
They both came on eachother. After they got over the afterglow, they embraced eachother.  
"Snape..." Goyle purred, now totally okay with getting sexually abused by his teacher and forced to defecate all over the office. "...That was great..."  
"It was..." Snape purred back. "Now...we need to sleep now. I have a class to teach tomorrow, and you have homework."  
Goyle smiled. "Didn't we already take care of that, Professor Snape?"  
Snape blushed and held Goyle tightly. "Yes, Gregory...yes we did..."  
But then the door slammed open and Dumbledore entered the room, naked.  
"SEVERUS!!!" Dumbledore screamed. "HELP ME!!!"  
But before Snape could help him, Dumbledore fell over, a knife in his back. Goyle screamed and ran away, back to his room. Snape was left with a smelly old carcass in his office, which already smelled pretty bad to begin with.  
"Albus!" he yelled, picking up the old carcass. "Talk to me!"  
"nnngh..." Albus moaned, not actually a carcass quite yet. "...Severus....you must...you must...."  
"What?!" Snape screamed, nose twitching.  
"...You must..." Albus stuck his dying face near Snape's ear. "...you must come on me....."  
Snape's eyes bulged, and Albus Dumbledore died. Snape frowned, then began stroking his chicken. In no time at all he was close, and he released his load all over Dumbledore's dead face.  
"I have respected your final wishes, sir..." Snape whispered to Dumbledore's corpse. "Rest well......"  
But then the whole school exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked that. It was a little harder to write but I think I did a good job. Epic stuff isgoing to happen. Hagrid will be in the next chapter and he will help Hogwarts get back to normal again. Please leave a comment and subscribe and bookmark. If you have any suggestions tell me. I like to listen to my fans so don't be scared. Love y'all. See ya' next time. *waves*


	3. Hagrid's Dirty Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hagrid tries to bring balance to the Force but ends up getting interested in Gregory Goyle's body. Harry is still getting bashed so if you like him gfot.

Hagrid saw the school blow up and began freaking out.  
"Blimey!" he roared, clothing falling off and revealing his less-than-desirable frame. "That's a rogue Hogwarts! That's been tampered with that has!"  
He rushed over to the school, becoming a large brown blur as he passed by the burning fire and brimstone. When he finally entered the burning school, he began looking for a fire extinguisher. You know, to put out the flames.  
"Blimey!" he roared as he found one and began spritzing it on all the fire, managing to extinguish a desk that was on fire. He was still surrounded by fire, by the way, so this mattered quite little in his quest for school peace.  
He bellowed like an idiot as he trampled through the burning hallways, burning his tender soles on the burning tiles that were burning with the burn of burning fire. Once he got to an area that wasn't quite on fire, he exhaled deeply and let out some gas.  
"Ahhhhh..."  
This only caused more flames to erupt around him. A true fire fart had been put into action by Hagrid himself.  
"Blimey!"  
He ran away and tried to extinguish more flames, but nothing happened. He roared and threw up for no reason, but then he saw a beautiful figure emerging from the flames. It was none other than Gregory Goyle, butt naked and covered in all the good sauces--grime, piss, shit, everything.  
"Goyle??" Hagrid shook his great head around, hairs flying about everywhere because Hagrid, despite being a huge brute, didn't get quite enough protein. "Blimey, Goyle! What're you doing 'ere?!"  
"Hagrid!" Goyle cried, running into Hagrid's arms. "Snape raped me and I don't know what to do!"  
Hagrid eyed Goyle's flat rump, licking his lips. "...Say, you're a good lookin' boy...wanna 'ave sex?"  
Goyle's eyes grew to the size of mushroom caps. Regular portabella mushroom caps. "!!! Hagrid!"  
Hagrid smirked and unrolled his dick, his enormous hairy monster of a cock all flaccid and rather unappealing. Goyle stared at it, bewildered.  
"Hagrid!" Goyle cried. "I--I want to suck it!"  
"Then suck it!" Hagrid yelped, and Goyle went right to it. The flames were growing around them, ready to burn their vile carcasses to ashes. The two newly-christened-as-lovers were banging right in the middle of it all.  
"Ugh!!" Hagrid moaned as he got close. "Goyle! Oi'm gonna cum! Bl--BLIMEY!"  
Goyle didn't care.  
"BLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYY---!!!! Oh!"  
Hagrid came everywhere, so much that it extinguished all the fire. Goyle kneeled there like an idiot, covered in the shit so he looked a fair bit like a cum snowman. A cumman.  
Hagrid exhaled deeply and farted, a little more spunk and funk coming out and whipping Goyle in the small eyes.  
"..That was....that was amarzin'..."  
"You're so sexy..." Goyle moaned as he grabbed Hagrid's beard and ripped it off. Blood splattered everywhere.  
"B--BLIMEY!!!" Hagrid grabbed at his patchy gobbler, which was now robbed of his trademark beard. "Blimey, Goyle!!"  
"Now everyone will know you're actually Robbie Coltrane!" Goyle roared. With that, he proceeded to eat the beard.  
"NOOOOOO!!!!" Hagrid screamed, but it was too late. Goyle swallowed it and burped.  
"Hahhh...." Goyle stuck his ass out and farted out the beard. It had passed through his system that quickly (!!!).  
Hagrid paced around in his spot, thinking of how to grow his beard. Just when he had figured he would prepare himself a heart meal of dinosaur steak to jumpstart his hair growth, Harry came staggering out of the library, on fire!!!!  
"Hagrid!!" Harry screamed. "Help!!!"  
"Oh, go away you piece a' shite!" Hagrid said. "Potty Potter! Ha ha ha ha!"  
Harry gasped and died right there, shocked that his good friend Hagrid didn't help him. Hagrid, wanting to add insult to injury, guffawed and took a dump on Harry's singed head. Half-giant turds dripped down Harry's dead face, and Hagrid and Goyle laughed.  
"HAHAHAHHAHAHAA!!!!" they both laughed, then began making out.  
".....hghh...." Goyle moaned. "Oh, Rubeus...."  
"Oh Greg'ry..." Hagrid moaned back.  
The two lovers proceeded to fist and do mutual masturbation and cock worship and all that good stuff. Luckily for us, the fire began rising all around them. Hagrid's cum didn't quite put out all the fire.  
"Mmm...Hagrid you're......YOU'RE ON FIRE!!!!" Goyle screamed, jumping away like a fucking baby.  
"HAAAAAAAAGAHAHAAH!!!" Hagrid roared as he tried to put out the fire that had started on his ass. "BLIMEY!!! Aragog, help!!!!"  
But Aragog was in the forest, eating flies. Hagrid continued to scream and dropped down to the floor, rolling about like he was having some sort of alien seizure.  
"AAAAAAAAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!"  
Goyle watched, doing absolutely nothing to help the half-giant. Hagrid eventually perished and lay there on the ground, looking like a shittily-animated corpse from Half-Life 2.  
"Hagrid, no!" Goyle screamed, a bit late. He knelt down and stroked the brute's head, which was all blackened and crumbly.  
"Hagrid!!!"  
But the fire cared little about Goyle's lamentations. The fire did not wait for anyone. It overtook Goyle, and the boy perished in the flames much like his dead lover. All of Hogwarts perished right then and there.  
But perhaps Goyle was still alive somewhere in that damn school. And perhaps another chapter would be added to this vile tale of witchcraft and wizardry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That took alot out of me. Mostly because I just killed Hagrid and Goyle. Well. I hope y'all liked it. Y'all should wait for the next chapter, where Lucius Malfoy makes a cumback and tries to date Goyle. Thank y'all for reading my fanfiction. I couldnt of done it without y'all support. Sincerely Kendra


	4. Time For A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius is back to woo Goyle into his grasp. Hope y'all like this new sexy chapter. *squees* There's more Harry bashing so if you don't like him gfto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like it. This chapter was lots of fun. I guess. Well. Happy reading y'all.

Goyle had suddenly apparated in a dark, mysterious room. He looked around blearily, unused to existing as a living human being again (he had been dead and gone for roughly five minutes, and to be suddenly thrust back into the world of the living was rather odd).  
"Hagrid?" he said nervously, fat vocal cords vibrating.  
"Ha ha ha..."  
"HAGRID?! IS THAT YOU!?!?!?!?!!"  
"Ha ha ha ha ha ha....brat..."  
Goyle recognized the mysterious, seductive, sexy, dark, intoxicating chuckling. It was Lucius Malfoy, lurking in the dark, stalking his prey. Goyle gulped and scratched his left buttcheek nervously.  
"Where are you?!?!?!"  
"Here, boy."  
In an obvious ripoff from Batman Begins, Goyle wheeled around to see Lucius staring at him upside down. The sexilicious blondie was hanging from the ceiling, and no one was quite sure how.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Goyle screamed as he ran away, arms flying about in the air. "YOU KILLED CRABBE!!!! I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO ENTER MY LINE OF SIGHT!!!"  
"Brat...." Lucius chuckled as he flew (???) down from the ceiling, his stiletto heels clicking on the floor. "You're such a brat, boy. Ha ha ha!!"  
And suddenly, everything morphed again. Goyle spun about in a newly-formed rainbow-hued cyclone, his hideous naked body whirling and twirling until finally, he reached another destination...

WHUMP!  
Goyle stared forwards stupidly, and then realized where he was. He was sitting at a dinner table, wearing a tight tuxedo. The tightness was actually unintentional.  
"..."  
He realized he was in a fancy-ass restaurant, known as Wiggenweld's Finest. It must've been a big deal in the 30s and 40s, because there were numerous autographed pictures hanging from the wall--all from gangsters, of gangster. One picture was signed by Mickey Cohen. Not surprisingly, it was a photo of Cohen's ass.  
"Mr. Malfoy?" Goyle called out, wondering where his spurned lover was amongst all these restaurant goers and tables. "Lucius??"  
And there was Lucius Malfoy, strutting forwards in a red dress. He seductively slid into the seat opposite Goyle and purred lovingly.  
"Hello....Gregory," Lucius sexily hissed, eyes so slanty and sexy they were nearly sealed shut.  
"Why do you keep trying to seduce me?!?!?!" Goyle screamed, fat face going purple. "I do not wish for you to court me! I am not your coquette! Now stop before I box your ears!"  
Lucius Malfoy seductively stuck a fork in his mouth, balancing it on his molars. "Brat.....I offer you my love, and you wave it off. My love....is pure passion. You would kick yourself for an eternity if you passed up my love..."  
Goyle twisted his face into a hideous expression that somehow translated as disgust, even though most would have been in turn disgusted by his expression of disgust. As he looked disgusted, a waiter came by and plopped some food on the table. One of the dishes was a vat of garlic mashed potatoes.  
"Mm!" Lucius immediately tied a bib on his fat neck, his ravenous hunger taking over. "My favorite! Garlic taters!"  
He immediately grabbed the fork out of his mouth and dug into the taters, Goyle watching snootily. Lucius burped and farted as he vacuumed up all the food from the table, leaving none for Goyle.  
"Oh, sorry, brat.." Lucius said as he realized Goyle was still empty-plated. "How terribly rude of me--BUURRRRP"  
Goyle's left eye twitched, his nose scrunching and his upper lip curling.  
"Well now, that was a wonderful feast, brat," Lucius purred, getting sexy again as he grabbed a napkin from across the table and sexily stuffed it in his mouth. "...Now, would you like to take this up to the hotel room.....?"  
"NOOOO!!!!" Goyle screamed, slamming his fat fists on the table, the sheer force of his screaming blowing Lucius all the way to the other side of the room. "I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU!! YOU CANKERBLOSSOM!"  
Lucius Malfoy got mad. "Well, then, brat...I will have to force you!!!!!"  
He snapped his fingers, and Goyle went spinning into oblivion yet again.

 

"..."  
Goyle woke up in what was presumably their hotel room. He was lying on their bed, which was covered in rose petals. The petals must've been there for a bit, because they were beginning to oxidize and curl up.  
"...Mr. Malfoy??"  
"BRAAAAAAAAT!!!!"  
Lucius Malfoy came flying from the hallway outside and through the wall, leaving Lucius Malfoy-shaped holes all over the room. He lunged for Goyle and immediately stuck his dick into the boy. Note they were both butt naked.  
"AAAHHH!!! UHHHH!!!" Goyle moaned sexually and sensually, eyes rolling up. "UHHHHHH....LUCIUS....."  
"Brat..." Lucius hissed sexily, his wig falling off yet again and revealing his slick bald head. "...Ah, wait...I have an idea....."  
He pulled his dick out of Goyle, whose asshole puckered and spat out a moonrock, and then proceeded to lower his head down to Goyle's asscrack. Then, Lucius grabbed a bottle of lube potion and swabbed it all over his yellow, patchy head.  
"Brat...." Lucius hummed as he grabbed Goyle's buttcheeks and pulled them open, proceeding to Anal Gape©. Goyle's asshole was seriously a mess--not only did it stink, but there were scabs all over it. After Lucius peeked in a little more, he swore he saw a stapler somewhere up there.  
"...Hmm."  
Lucius wondered whether or not he wanted to shove his head into something so dark and horrendous. But when Goyle farted right in his face, Lucius made up his mind.  
"BRAT!!!"  
He shoved his slick bald head up Goyle's bottom, Goyle screaming and moaning sexually and sensually and erotically and sexily and all that good stuff that you put into tags when uploading fanfiction on AO3. Lucius yipped inside the boy's ass, his voice muffled and echoing.  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Goyle moaned. "Lucius......"  
"b r a t !" Lucius yipped, his voice barely audible.  
After Lucius finished spelunking, he pulled his head out, Goyle's ass momentarily looking unrealistically stretched and all that. Finally, it contorted back to its regular shape and Goyle moaned and groaned sensually.  
"Uhhghhh....Lucius..." he moaned. "I think I'm in love with you......?"  
"As am I, dear brat," Lucius moaned back as he kissed Goyle, poop remnants stuck on his lips getting swapped. "....Now...you must pleasure me....?"  
"WHAT??!?!?!?!" Goyle screamed. "NO!!!!!!!!!! I don't want to?????!!!!!!"  
"YOU MUST!!" Lucius moaned, turning around and revealing his huge, flat ass. He stuck the monstrosity in Goyle's face and shook it around, saggy asscheeks swaying unappetizingly.  
Goyle scrunched up his hideous face, not wanting to put his head up there. However, by contrast Lucius Malfoy's asshole wasn't all that filthy. However, it stunk of cheese.  
"..."  
"PUT YOUR HEAD IN MY BUTT, BOY!!" Lucius Malfoy screamed, bald head shaking about erratically.  
Goyle made up his mind and decided he would shove his head up there. After all, it was only fair.  
"...!! AHH! BOY!! YOU DIDN'T USE LUBE!!" Lucius Malfoy roared, eyes bulging in their sockets.  
"m r . m a l f o y !" Goyle yipped, his voice now all echoey and muffled.  
"AHHH...uhhhh!!!....AhhahUUHHHHH~!!!!!!" Lucius groaned, asscheeks getting a work out. ".....AHHHH!! Boy!!!! DON'T BITE ME!!!"  
But Goyle was biting his ass meat, and this wasn't good. Lucius screamed as Goyle finally pulled his head out, a turd hanging out of his mouth.  
"BOY!!!!!" Lucius screamed, wheeling around and, yes, farting. "WHY ARE YOU EATING MY P00P??!!??!"  
"I'm hungry!!" Goyle wailed, as Lucius remembered that he had eaten all the garlic mashed potatoes previously.  
"...That's very rude of you, boy!" Lucius smacked the turd out of Goyle's mouth, the boy coughing melancholically. "NOW! EAT MY ASSHOLE!!!!"  
He flipped over again, exposing his cheesy asshole. Goyle eyed it, and then decided to quite literally eat it.  
"....!!! NO!!!!! GREGORY!!!!! STOP!!!!!"  
Goyle obediently stopped, and Lucius again swiveled about, farting right in the camera. The lenses fogged up.  
"BOY!!!!! STOP!!! I MEANT YOU TO EAT MY ASSHOLE FIGURATIVELY!"  
Goyle frowned and began crying.  
"...NO...BRAT! STOP CRYING!!!"  
But then Lucius began crying, too. Sex was so depressing and heartbreaking, and downright emotional.  
"Boy...I have been a cold, horrible man..." Lucius purred as he held Goyle, who was outright having an emotional breakdown.  
"Ahhhhghhghh!!!" Goyle bawled, squeezing Lucius and making the older blonde man...fart.  
"Boy....." Lucius cried, squeezing Goyle even harder and causing the boy to shit out a good pile of turds right on their love bed. "....Do not worry. I will keep you safe and happy...I love you....you and only you....that's why I killed Crabbe!"  
Goyle looked up, tears all over his pudgy face.  
"That's why you killed Vincent?!?!?!?!?!"  
"Yes!" Lucius bawled in turn. "I love you, and I didn't want to get distracted by the other one! You both look so alike, I couldn't--!!"  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" Goyle screamed as he suckerpunched Lucius and tumblerolled off the bed, then stopped at the door to pose sexily on the floor like a ninja. "NOOOOO!!! YOU MONSTER!!!!! YOU KILLED CRABBE!!! YOU ALSO THINK WE LOOK ALIKE, WHICH IS WRONG!!!! WE ARE BOTH UNIQUE BEAUTIES..."  
"Boy!" Lucius roared, crying. "I didn't know!! I was confused! I am a man in love! A man under the influence!"  
Goyle frowned angrily and sped down the hotel hallway, angry and sick and tired of Lucius Malfoy's shit. Lucius Malfoy followed after, naked feet slapping on the hallway as he chased after his lover.  
"GREGORY!!" he yelped. "Please do not be angry with me! I----!! I'll kill myself!"  
Goyle did not turn around or say no. In fact, he shouted, "GO AHEAD!!!!"  
Lucius screeched to a stop and scowled. Goyle waddled up to the nearest elevator, hopped in, and left.  
"........NOOOOOOO!!!" Lucius screamed. "I WILL NOT KILL MYSELF! I will hunt you down, brat....."  
And with that, Lucius Malfoy sped down via the stairs, to catch Goyle. His asscheeks wobbled unappetizingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter. Everything I wanted to happen happens. Well I hope y'all liked it. If you have any comments or sugestions leave a comment. I love talking to my fans. Please comment and subcribe. Stay tuned for the next chapter where Mad Eye tries to date Lucius Malfoy even though Lucius Malfoy wants Goyle. I might bring back Crabbe. *squee* Well see y'all later. *waves cutely*


	5. Goyle Goes To The White House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goyle visits the White House, hoping President Hilary Clinton can help him. More Harry bashing, so don't like him? G. F. O. T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, I got some cool suggestions for some Hillary Clinton and Billl Clinton smut. I hope y'all like this new chapter to Just A Small Favor. Dont worry Goyle is still init. And Harry will be bashed some more lol. I just can't get enough of bashing him. Well, hope y'all like it. Enjoy.

So meanwhile Goyle woke up in the middle of nowhere. He blinked, and then frowned.  
"...Lucius......"  
He waited until the void became a little more comprehensible. Soon enough, he found himself outside the White House itself.  
"......Unh....."  
He walked towards the doors to the grand house, still ass naked. When he opened the door, he saw Hillary Clinton sitting in the oval office.  
"President Clinton!" he yelped. "It's really you!"  
"What do you want, boy?!" Hillary yelled, angry. "How did you get in here?!"  
"I don't know!" Goyle screeched, crying as he flung himself into Hillary's arms. "I don't know!! Save me!! Lucius Malfoy is using me as a sex slave!!!"  
"Guards!!!" Hillary coughed. "Arrest this maniac!"  
A bunch of SWAT officers appeared, guns all pointed at Goyle's peanut head. He looked around blearily, then had an idea.  
"...Don't kill me..."  
He stuck his flat ass out as far as it could go, trying to look curvy.  
"...Fuck me instead!"  
All the SWAT officers exchanged glances, tempted. Hillary licked her chops and rubbed her hands together.  
"...Guards!" she shrieked. "Let's fuck him!"  
And in no time at all, a full blown orgy had shaken the White House. There was Hillary, dipping her head into Goyle's ass, and all the SWAT officers were somehow skullfucking Goyle. Goyle looked like a piece of skin at this point, somehow.  
"AAGHhhhhh....unhhhHHHH!!!" Goyle moaned sexually and sensually, his flat ass getting all contorted and distorted from Hillary's head. "Yeah!!! Delete me, Hillary!!!"  
Hillary ripped her head out of Goyle's ass and Goyle let out a toot, satisfied. But he wanted more. More more more.  
"FUCK ME MORE!" Goyle roared.  
Hillary clasped her hands together and lifted a leg to let out a fart of her own. As that happened, a SWAT officer threw a shoe past her head. She didn't notice, though.  
"Oh yes!!!" she hacked. "I will fuck you some more, boy!!!"  
But then, there was a cloud of purple smoke. Everybody doubled down and began coughing, including Goyle. In the midst of the purple smoke was a sexy silhouette, with a long, billowing wig.  
"BRAT!" Lucius Malfoy screamed as he lowered himself from the cloud of purple, revealing his BDSM-bondage-corset-dominatrix clad body. "Why did you leave me, boy?! After all I have done for you!"  
"LUCIUS!" Goyle screamed. "Join in! Hillary's amazing!"  
Lucius's face twitched uncomfortably. He looked at Hillary, who was still clasping her hands together in glee.  
"...You like HER?!" Lucius pointed at the president, who hid behind her desk in fear. "This mangy old hag?! Goyle! I am disappointed! I thought...I thought you loved me..."  
Lucius began to cry, pearly tears dripping down his lumpy face and getting stuck in the cleft of his chin. Goyle blinked tears back. It was so sad to watch Lucius Malfoy cry.  
"...No, Lucius, I didn't mean to replace you!" Goyle whimpered as he got up from the ground and stroked Lucius's buttchin lovingly. "You will never be replaced! But...Hillary's so good at putting her head up my buttpussy."  
Lucius gasped tragically. "GREGORY!!! You disgust me!!!"  
With that Lucius wheeled around and ripped the office door open, to exit the 'House. However, right at the door was First Lady Bill Clinton.  
"!!!" Lucius's eyes grew. Damn, Bill Clinton was hot. Maybe hotter than Goyle.  
"What're you--?!" Bill suddenly shut up and smirked. "Hey...what's your name, sexy?"  
Lucius smirked back. "Lucius Malfoy, at your service..." He pulled out a whip.  
Bill's eyes grew even larger, and a banana appeared in his pants.  
"WOW!!!" Bill immediately ripped off his clothes and got on the floor, sticking his ass in the air, waiting for a real ass whippin'. Lucius smirked wryly and snapped his whip in the air, ready to give Bill a serious spanking.  
"Heheh..."  
"LUCIUS!!" Goyle screamed, Hillary's head stuck up his ass. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!?!?! YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!!!!"  
"You cheated on me first, brat!" Lucius screamed as he whipped Bill's butt, Bill screaming in pleasure. "Now watch as I make love to Bill Clinton right in front of you!"  
Goyle began sobbing hard as Lucius buttfucked Bill Clinton, Bill moaning and groaning and bemoaning sexually and sensually and downright erotically. Then Lucius and Bill began making out, in not the most appetizing way. There was a lot of gross lipsmacking and caveman-esque grunting sounds.  
"NOOOOOO!!!" Goyle screamed. "LUCIUSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!"  
Hillary, who had been missing all this action because her head was up Goyle's ass, ripped it out and made a pop sound. She stared at her husband, who was making out with Goyle's boyfriend Lucius Malfoy.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Hillary screamed. "BILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!"  
Goyle and Hillary's screaming did nothing to stop Bill and Lucius, who were beginning to anally finger eachother. Bill stuck his unclipped-fingernailed finger up Lucius's ass, wiggled it about, then pulled it out. The entire finger was covered in shit.  
"Mmm..." Bill stuck it in his mouth and thoroughly licked the brown gold off, much to Lucius's excitement.  
"Oh Bill!" Lucius moaned. "Gimme some!"  
Bill doubledipped and brought his finger out again, now coated in a fresh layer of Lucius manure. He stuck the finger into Lucius's mouth, and Lucius moaned sexually and sensually.  
"UHHHHHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHhhhhhHHGHHH...?!"  
"GOYLE!" Lucius screamed suddenly, when he was done eating. "JOIN ME AND BILL! LET'S ALL FUCK!"  
Goyle shook his head, crying. Lucius stared in shock and turned to Hillary, who was also crying.  
"BILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!" she screamed. "WHY??!??!???????!!!!!!!"  
Bill did not answer, all he did was burp. All the shit he was eating was starting to give him heartburn. He pulled out some TUMS and chewed the tablet nervously.  
"!!" Lucius eyed the TUMS. "Bill! Stick some up my ass, then eat it from my asshole!"  
Bill obeyed, sticking a couple tablets of TUMS up Lucius's beautiful hole. Then, he opened his mouth and held his face there a couple of inches away from Lucius's rump.  
"..."  
TOOT!  
A TUMS exited Lucius's asshole at high velocity, shooting into the back of Bill's mouth hard. Bill choked and coughed as he tried to chew the TUMS.  
"Uh! Another one's coming!" Lucius announced.  
TOOT!  
Bill wasn't ready, so the TUMS smacked him in the eye, leaving him all blue and bruised there. He wailed and cradled the side of his face as the TUMS fell to the floor, wasted. And useless.  
"Bill!" Lucius screamed, grinning madly. "I hope you're ready for another!"  
Bill shook his head weakly.  
TOOT!  
This one smacked Bill right upside the head. Bill went spinning in the air and fell on his face, dying. The TUMS landed on the floor, but got accidentally pushed under the desk by Hillary's big left foot.  
"BILL!!!" Hillary screamed as she knelt down to Bill's side, Bill slowly becoming a carcass. "Don't die!!! Not yet!"  
Lucius gave Bill and Hillary a side glance, suspicious. He gritted his teeth as he popped out another TUMS.  
TOOT!  
This one hit Hillary in the nose. Hillary went flying backwards and hit the wall, accidentally knocking her head against an exposed nail in the wall. She slid down the wall, bleeding everywhere.  
"Hillary...." Bill whispered, barely alive. "No......"  
"Bill!" Lucius screamed. "I am disappointed in you! Why aren't you eating my TUMS?!"  
Bill couldn't reply, because he had just slipped into death's warm embrace. Lucius, unmoved by such displays of human mortality, rolled his eyes and turned to Goyle, who was crying in the corner.  
"GOYLE!" Lucius screamed. "Come here, brat! You must eat TUMS from my asshole!"  
"No!!!!!!" Goyle screamed, bawing hard. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
"YES!" Lucius sneered evilly as he shoved his butt in Goyle's direction, then let loose.  
TOOT!  
A pink TUMS shot out from his rear, and knocked Goyle on the noggin. Goyle sunk down to the floor, unconscious. And bleeding.  
Lucius didn't see this. He stayed on the floor, on his knees, waiting for Goyle to enact butt love on him. But nothing happened. And nobody came.  
"...Goyle! Brat!" Lucius turned around, trying to get a good view of Goyle. "Where are you, boy?! I need you!"  
But Goyle couldn't respond.  
"...Ugh! Brat!"  
Lucius finally crawled over to Goyle, but then he noticed the boy was unconscious. He began crying.  
"...NO!!!!" Lucius cradled Goyle in his arms, sobbing. "Nooooooo!!! Gregory!!! My one true love!!!!!!!!!"  
Everything went silent and dark inside the White House. Lucius lamented the loss of Goyle, even though Goyle was unconscious, and the SWAT officers had left long ago. Hillary and Bill were lying on the floor, dead.  
But then, a shining light appeared over them....  
".....?"  
Bill began floating up higher, and higher. He opened his sallow eyes, and saw that he was alive and sort of well again.  
"...Hillary......"  
Hillary was floating too. She was alive again as well.  
"BILL!!!!!!" she screamed.  
Lucius noticed this magic happening and looked up dramatically, tears streaming down his face. Above him, Hillary and Bill were alive...  
And making out!!!!!  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Lucius screamed, dropping Goyle on the floor and causing the boy to enter a deeper coma than before. "BILLLLL!!!!!"  
"Hillary..." Bill moaned sexually and sensually.  
"Bill....." Hillary moaned in turn, sexually and sensually.  
They both began groping eachother's rumps. Lucius watched, mouth gaping open.  
"NOOOOO!!!"  
With that, he pulled out his wand from his ass and pointed it at both of them.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!"  
Hillary and Bill fell apart from eachother and hit the floor, lifeless yet again. Lucius smirked, then looked at Goyle angrily.  
"BRAT! You did not make love to me when I told you to! For that you shall pay!"  
Lucius pointed his wand at Goyle, gritting his molars.  
"AVADA....."  
Suddenly, the door slammed open. There was Harry Potter, homework in his hands.  
"Sir!" he said. "I just finished my homework..wait, where is Professor Snape?!"  
"Go away, Potter!" Lucius snapped. "Potty Potter! Ha HA HA!"  
Harry left, in shock. But then, he came back.  
"Mr. Malfoy..Dobby has been asking about you."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Lucius boomed. "You lost me my SERVANT!! Long ago! So go away! Potty Potter! HA HA--"  
"No, sir--Dobby's been asking about you...he wants you. All of you." Harry's tone dropped. "He wants to fuck you."  
Lucius's eyes widened. With excitement.  
"...Tell him to come here, Potty Potter!"  
Harry left again, in a bigger shock than before. Lucius smirked and threw his head back, letting loose a cackle.  
"HA HA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH HAHAHAHAAAA!!!!"  
He farted hard and fell on his ass on the floor, still cackling. He laughed and cackled and all that good stuff...but then his face fell.  
"......NO!"  
Right above him, falling really fast, was Hagrid's huge, warty bum.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
SPLAT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun. I enjoyed righting this chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed redding it. Lol. I hope y'all don't mind that I killed off Hillary and Bill. I actually love 'em. I'm voting for Hillary but I'm too young. But anyways hope y'all enjoyed that. Next chapter will have more Hagrid and Goyle. I might bring back Crabbe but I dunno really. Guys do you want any more characters in this fic? I was thinking of adding Professssor Flitwick but Im not so sure. Leave a comment and subcribe I'd love to see you're suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that took a lot out of me. It was really hard to write about Crabbe dying but whatever. You need to do hard things when your writing. Well. Hope y'all enjoyed it. Y'all stay tuned for the next part, where Goyle gets laid by Snape and Mad-Eye (hee hee....y'all will like it). In the meantime if you like Batman you can read my fanfic The Penguin and the Doctor. I'm continueing it so yeah. See ya'll next time. *waves*


End file.
